


(you're not alone) because in me you'll always have a home

by fake_your_death



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Happy Beginning, Happy middle, NO angst at all nope, Non-Binary Rory Gilmore, They/Them Pronouns for Rory Gilmore, and eventually star/stars as well!!, gender euphoria, happy ending!, supportive parents and parental figures, understanding family and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_your_death/pseuds/fake_your_death
Summary: non-binary rory gilmore comes out to the most important people in their life.
Kudos: 1





	(you're not alone) because in me you'll always have a home

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY self indulgent and was written while i was half asleep so please be kind!! 
> 
> title from garden / meet me @ the altar!! please check them out if you can, i love them!!!!

rory smiled as they looked into the bathroom mirror in their dorm, fingers coming up to gently brush through their newly short hair, the ends just touching under their ears. it’d been months since they'd had time to make an appointment to get it trimmed and even longer since they’d had more than an inch or so cut. they felt like a weight had been lifted away from them, both physically and metaphorically, not even realizing it until the moment the hairdresser had gathered their hair into a ponytail and cut it all off at once, just how unlike them the long hair had been. never mind that it had been pretty much all they’d ever known; they’d never truly felt more like themself than in the moment that they’d been spun around again to face the light lined mirror in the salon. 

it’d only been about an hour or so since it happened, but even in that short amount of time, rory felt like they were on top of the world, like they could take on everything life could throw at them. it was something that they rarely felt, especially so strongly and rory just wanted to lock the feeling away forever and keep it safe and for themself. they knew though, that sooner or later, they’d been seeing three of the most important people in their life, who’s opinions came only second to rory’s own and while they weren’t particularly worried about any backlash from the impromptu haircut, they were extremely anxious as to how what exactly the haircut meant would go over to them. 

the only person in their life who they’d told about themself was luke, and while the conversation had veered into some awkward moments, it had ended with a hug that took their breath away, tears on both ends and a slice of pie on the house, with extra whipped cream. luke had been doing his best at rory’s request to not tell their mom until they had chance to, referring to rory by their name only or simply as kid so that he wouldn’t accidentally use the wrong pronouns for them or even using the corrects ones so that lorelai wouldn’t catch on and question it before rory was ready. 

now, even with their nerves brimming more than usual, rory felt ready. or at least ready enough to tell lorelai. they knew that their mom would have a million and one questions about it, as she did about everything, and even though rory absolutely didn’t have all the answers, they were excited to finally tell the most important person in their life who they really were and that excitement outweighed the anxiousness they still felt bubbling. 

it wouldn’t taking long to drive to stars hollow and they would get there just in time for dinner if they left now, so rory grabbed the duffle that rested underneath their bed, freshly packed each week just in case they ever needed it, along with their coat, keys, phone and wallet and headed out the door, saying a quick goodbye to tanna who waved distractedly at them, completely engrossed in whatever it was that they were watching. 

\--- 

the drive from yale to stars hollow felt like it took no time at all with rory blasting their music loud and indulging in some snacks that they’d forgotten to unload from their last shopping trip and soon they were parallel parking their car on the street in front of luke’s diner, right behind lorelai’s jeep, not at all surprised to see their mom there at any given moment. they sat their for a second after turning the ignition off, wiping their hands on their jeans and biting at their lip, giving themself the mental pep talk to go in and meet with lorelai. 

you’ve got this. you can do this. mom will know, she’ll understand. she’s lorelai gilmore for god’s sake, she understands everything and you’re her kid, she’ll understand you. you can do this rory. you’re YOU and she loves you no matter. 

rory nodded to themself once and opened the car door to step out, catching their own image in the side mirror and feeling butterflies in their stomach, their chest, their entire body when they saw their hair, when they saw their shining eyes and the bright smile that they had long ago stopped fighting. 

they got out, locked up and then rounded the car onto the sidewalk and made their way to the front door, seeing their mom and luke through the glass, luke rolling his eyes fondly and lorelai with a mischievous grin on her face as she obviously tried to talk him into something. 

yeah. rory thought as they pulled the door open. 

i can be me.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you all enjoyed! chapter two should be up as soon as possible! please let me know what you think!! comments and kudos mean the world to me!!! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter here: [ @soulmatesbts ](https://twitter.com/soulmatesbts)  
> , where i have comms info in my pinned if you're interested!! i'm also a pretty interesting person (that's a lie lmao) and i follow back 98% of the time!!!


End file.
